


All Grown Up

by themuziqlover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuziqlover/pseuds/themuziqlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired when I saw <a href="http://kimjongin.info/post/39724438335/when-luhan-was-celebrating-his-birthday-k-members-all">this</a> on Tumblr. I dunno but it just seemed like such a sad (I DON'T KNOW WHY) moment but somehow it's still happy and sweet. And I am just so messed up right now. ASLJADLKHASLJS. Please enjoy this very spur of the moment thing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired when I saw [this](http://kimjongin.info/post/39724438335/when-luhan-was-celebrating-his-birthday-k-members-all) on Tumblr. I dunno but it just seemed like such a sad (I DON'T KNOW WHY) moment but somehow it's still happy and sweet. And I am just so messed up right now. ASLJADLKHASLJS. Please enjoy this very spur of the moment thing.

  


 

 

“Luhan-ge!”

 

Luhan groans and shifts on his bed. His nice, comfy, cool, soft, fluffy bed. That he would very much like to stay in right now.

 

“Ge! Ge! Ge! LUHAN. GE.”

 

“Oh my GOSH, Zitao. Get OFF my bed.”

 

He can hear Zitao laughing. And Wufan. And Yixing. And if he really concentrates, he thinks he can hear Jongdae and Minseok too. He blinks an eye open sleepily, the other still squished into his pillow, and eyes the people next to his bed. He sees Wufan give a suspicious looking signal to the rest of the group and -

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUHAN-GE!!!!!!”

 

\- oh right, it’s his birthday today. How could he forget his own birthday? Maybe Yixing was contagious...

And then suddenly, it’s one big EXO-M huddle with Luhan at the very bottom and all the rest trying to hug through whoever was blocking them. Luhan laughs. And laughs. And smiles and pulls each and every one of them into a bear hug.

 

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH I CAN’T EVEN.”

 

“Can’t even what, hyung?” Minseok asks curiously.

 

“Um.. I just can’t.... even....”

 

He’s been spending _way_ too much time on the internet.

Before he can attempt a more proper explanation, Zitao is grabbing his arm and pulling him into the living room. Normally, he would hate getting dragged around. But he lets him. Just this once. Besides, he’s feeling really warm and fuzzy and _happy_ inside and he doesn’t want it to ever go away.

They gather in a somewhat-circle on the floor while Wufan goes and brings the cake out of from the kitchen. A bubble tea flavored cake.

(In the back of his mind, Luhan wonders what strings Wufan had to pull to get that sort of cake. Like seriously. Who even makes bubble tea cake)

And then they’re gathering around and singing Happy Birthday in more than five different languages (does Yixing’s Changsha dialect count, though?) and he’s making a wish and blowing the candles and everyone is yelling and bugging him to spill what he wished for, but it’s okay. It’s _really_ okay.

Zitao pulls his laptop from on top of the couch and turns it to face Luhan.

“We have one last surprise for you, ge!”

“K sent their greetings too!” Jongdae supplies and Zitao glares at him for a second for ruining his grand moment.

Luhan eagerly pulls the laptop towards him and they gather on the sofa, Luhan in the middle and all the members squeezed in eagerly, to watch the video.

Junmyeon goes first like the leader he is. And then it’s a mess of Chanyeol’s birthday rap and Baekhyun’s singing, all accompanied by Kyungsoo’s beatboxing (which eventually ends up in an impromptu performance of My Humps). Jongin's shy smiles fill the screen next, still somewhat camera shy. And finally, Sehun comes up next to him, eyes crinkling and lisp getting more pronounced the more excited he gets. And then, all to soon, they’re all laughing and saying goodbye. Luhan watches them move off screen, hears Junmyeon calling everyone out to have dinner. For a moment, there’s silence.

Then Sehun reappears onscreen, still smiling, but softer this time. There’s a pause.

 

“ _Xiao Lu_ , happy birthday, Sehun misses you.”

 

He doesn’t know if it’s Sehun’s smile, or his voice, softer and more affectionate, or the way he looks into the camera, like he could _see_ Luhan if he tried hard enough, but Luhan begins to feel an ache somewhere in his chest, spreading out slowly, and the moisture gathering in his eyes. Jongdae notices and places a hand on his shoulder. Minseok leans his head against the other. And Luhan begins to cry in ernest.

Sehun digs around in his pocket for a moment and pulls out a handkerchief. He holds it to the screen so that part of his face is obscured. “ _Xiao Lu_ , stop crying, Sehun has grown up.”

Luhan cries even harder. It’s not sad tears. Not completely. More... bittersweet. This must be what parents feel when they see their kids. Except he's not a parent. And Sehun's definitely not a kid. Sehun’s right. He _has_ grown up. Into this wonderful, wonderful person who was better than Luhan could have ever predicted. When did it become Sehun taking care of him? Sometimes, with the way Sehun was the maknae, it was easy to forget he was growing up too. That, combined with simply missing him so _so_ much, has Luhan biting into his fist to muffle the sobs that are getting louder the longer Sehun stays onscreen. He doesn’t even notice when the video ends with Sehun still frozen on it. Doesn’t notice when the members stay surprisingly silent. Doesn’t notice the smile Zitao hides behind his hand.

 _Definitely_ doesn’t notice the almost soundless opening and closing of the dorm’s front door.

 

“ _Xiao Lu_ , I told you to stop crying.”

 

Luhan practically springs up from the couch, turning in his seat to see Sehun standing right behind it with this wide wide smile on his face. And then he’s pulling Sehun into a crushing hug. It’s a little awkward with Luhan kneeling on the couch and Sehun standing behind it. But it really doesn’t matter. Sehun laughs into Luhan’s shoulder. The M members break the silence and start coming around into another group hug, laughing and taking their turns ruffling Luhan’s hair.

Luhan thinks he could probably stay like this forever. He really wishes he could. He knows he can’t. But for now, he’s glad. So _so_ glad. That he has this moment at all.

 

 

 

_“Make a wish, ge!”_

 

I wish.... I wish... to be happy. And.. you don’t mind if I make another wish right? It’s really two parts of a whole. So, whoever you are, if you’re listening... I wish Sehun were with me. Now. And forever. If you can spare it.

 


End file.
